FAL Para Shorty
}} The FAL Para Shorty is a Belgian PDW variant of the FAL 50.63 Para. It is unlocked at rank 98 or can be purchased with credits (CR*). History The FAL Para Shorty is a semi-fictional weapon. While the body and stock of the weapon are from the 50.63 Para, the barrel appears to be custom made, shortened to just an apparent stub with a muzzle device. FAL pistols exist in the real world, such as those made by DS Arms, but those use a modern FAL frame, and are stockless to comply with American pistol laws. In-Game General Information The Para Shorty plays much as expected - with the stubby barrel, it kicks hard and is difficult to aim. At 700 RPM with a high minimum damage, however, other carbines are hard-pressed to keep pace with it. Usage & Tactics Much like the standard FAL, players must pick and choose their engagements. While the gun packs a punch, it's easy to exhaust the magazine, and just as easy to go off target. Accessing the alternate aim mode will allow a player to much more easily control the weapon within close quarters, though this makes having a Laser almost essential. While the Shorty's recoil can be managed with attachments, it is by no means capable of serious ranged performance like its full sized counterparts, and should be used to sweep out targets that are not attacking in force. One to two targets are usually easily managed by the Shorty, but a third target will oftentimes encounter the shooter on a dangerously low magazine. The Shorty's reload period is extremely long especially compared to other carbines, which is the price to pay for having such high base damage. Be mindful of just how powerful the Shorty is. Its primarily vertical recoil pattern, combined with its short-range prowess and capability to two-shot to the head, means that even an untrained Shorty user shooting for the center of mass can very quickly land a brutal one-two punch. As long as at least one bullet strikes the head within its 40 stud effective range, the next shot is guaranteed to kill. Conclusion The Shorty hits like a freight train in close quarters, but it is by no means the best carbine. Long reloads, harsh recoil for a carbine, and uncommon ammunition make the Shorty a hard sell. Pros & Cons Pros: * Quicker reload than other FAL family members. * High damage - capable of a 2SK up close with headshots. * Low per-shot recoil. * Extremely fast aiming speed. Cons: * Short 3SK range. * Small magazine capacity for its class. * High ammunition consumption rate. * Very high recoil overall. Trivia * The FAL Para Shorty's third person model is an MP5K but just painted purple. * The FAL Para Shorty along with the MAC-10 are the only primaries that the sprinting animation is the same as pistols in-game. * The FAL Para Shorty has the second-fastest TTK out of all guns, excluding one-shot-kill guns, surpassed only by the MAC-10, and tied with the TEC-9 . * When the FAL Para Shorty was introduced into the test place, it was classified as a carbine. ** It was re-classified as a PDW when released into the main game. References Category:Carbines